


Private Eye Gon!

by OreozFox



Series: WZAC Series [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Blackmail, Bonding, Canon Continuation, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Mystery, Paranormal, Reconciliation, Roommates, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: Leorio has made a decision. He's not letting Killua and his younger siblings out of his sight anymore! His solution? Adopting them, of course! Now they live in the West Zaban Apartment Complex (WZAC), where Leorio juggles his college work and managing three not-so-normal kids. Far away, Aunt Mito is tired of Gon seeming so lost and lonely. She gets a hold of Leorio and talks him into letting Gon stay for the summer. So... make that four kids for Leorio to deal with. And on top of all that, looks like Kurapika is a security guard at the complex. It's all one crazy but super fluffy cluster of chaos!But now a malicious businessman, nicknamed "Fraud" by the complex staff, wants to blackmail the business into selling the city's four complexes to him for his own selfish desires. Around the same time, residents are reporting paranormal activity in their apartments! And now Gon and Killua want to crack the case. Leorio is tired.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: WZAC Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574089
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Prolouge

_"You are aware that your decision could cost you your life if the family finds out, correct?"_

_"Yes. But these kids need help, and most importantly, they need someone to care for them. They mean more to me that my own life does!"_

_"Then it's done." The man at the desk slid him three certificates. "According to the Hunters' Association, you are now the legal guardian of Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto Zol- er, Paladiknight."_

* * *

_Killua sat at the end of the couch, rapidly bouncing his leg. Alluka had fallen asleep beside him, and on his other side Kalluto was asleep as well, wrapped tightly in a blanket and breathing raspily. He and Alluka had found Kalluto a few days ago, badly injured and alone. His weakened state had allowed him to become ill in the process. For a Zoldyck, that was unheard of._

Well, after today we might not be Zoldycks anymore, _Killua realized, and almost laughed at the thought. When Killua had arrived with the ailing Kalluto in his arms at Leorio's apartment last night, Leorio had come up with the idea of adopting them while treating Kalluto's wounds. Killua told him he was crazy, but it didn't stop Leorio from considering it. By the next morning, he had found a Hunter's agency that allowed any Hunter to adopt a child that might be difficult or even impossible to adopt the normal way. Killua had tried to talk Leorio out of it, but the med student was having none of it. Leorio had been gone since the afternoon, and now it was about 11 p.m._

_What would this mean for Killua and his siblings? Would being 'normal' kids change them?_

_Killua had little time to ponder on these questions before the door opened and Leorio entered the house. The two friends stared at each other for a long moment before Leorio reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the adoption certificates for Killua to read._

_Something about looking at them made Killua's throat tighten. "Wow," he rasped, not sure what else to say, "You actually went through with it, huh?"_

_"Yup." Leorio gave a sheepish grin._

_Killua looked up at Leorio, his blue eyes clouded with emotion. "Thanks." He wiped his eyes and gave a short laugh. "I am NOT calling you Dad, though."_

_"'Course not." Leorio shot back. "I think Pop would be a lot better."_

_"You wish!"_


	2. I'm Sending You Away.

As Gon reached the top of the tallest tree he could find, taking in the scent of the forest air and the view, he still didn't feel as exhilarated as he normally would. 

The sight _was_ incredible, but Killua wasn't there to see it too. Up here, Gon realized that home just didn't feel like home without Killua.

Gon knew it was selfish. It was time for Killua to do his own thing. But after seeing the world and making so many good friends, being a lonely boy on Whale Island just wasn't enough anymore. Mito would try to cheer him up, but to no avail.

So Mito came up with another solution.

"I'm home!" Gon called as he entered the house.

"Good!" Mito called from the kitchen. "Now pack your bags."

Gon stopped. "Huh?"

"I'm sending you away."

"What?!"

"To your friend Leorio's apartment in Zaban City, for the summer. I already discussed everything with him. And Killua's living there too, I heard." Mito explained.

Gon was confused, but _ecstatic._ "When did this all happen?!"

"Leorio and I talked while you were off moping in the woods." Mito said matter-of-factly.

Gon's cheeks turned pink. "I wasn't _moping_... I was just bored."

"Well, once you go, you won't be so bored anymore, right?"

Gon beamed. "Thank you, Mito-san." he said, hugging her tightly. When he let go, he asked, "Does Killua know I'm coming?"

"I'm not sure. You can call him if you'd like."

"Okay!" Gon chipped, running upstairs. Mito grinned, happy to see Gon's light returning. She could hear his giddy voice from where she stood.

"Hey, Leorio! How are you? I'm great! Hey...can I talk to Killua?"


End file.
